Audaz
by Moonlightxxnight
Summary: Eren Jaeger un Omega huérfano y sin manada, trabaja sin descanso desde los 13 años, todos lo tratan con inferioridad y a pesar de pisotearlo él sigue saliendo adelante con la frente en alto. Un día Eren se encuentra con un hombre mal herido y lo ayuda en todo le que puede, sin saber que aquel Alfa es Levi Ackerman un importante empresario que dará todo por ayudarlo. [omegaverse!]
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo.

—vamos Eren, limpia con más ganas—dijo Mike con voz burlona, mientras pisoteaba la cara del adolescente sin vergüenza,—para algo te pagamos pedazo de mierda—el rubio tiró un escupitajo al suelo.

Eren solo asintió con los dientes apretados, sabía que tenía que esperar su paga antes de mandarle un puñetazo a aquel hombre repugnante que siempre lo fastidiaba.

Volvió a su labor sin inmutarse, cuando Mike iba a abrir su apestosa boca de nuevo alguien entro a la cocina para la suerte de el castaño. lamentablemente no podía ver de frente a los Alfas, pero por su olor dedujo que era Hanji que traía por fin su dinero.

—espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Eren en mi ausencias Canijo—dijo Hanji con esa voz entre sombría y inusualmente infantil, mientras Eren en el piso juraba escuchar como la castaña apretaba su puño.

—va, que le voy a hacer yo a la ratita—rechisto Mike por fin saliendo de la cocina dejando solos a Hanji y a Eren, cuando el Alfa se fue por fin pudo levantar la vista y mirar a la chica que llevaba en su mano la bolsa de dinero, que sería su paga.

—ten, no le hagas caso a ese imbécil—sonrió Zoe con amabilidad, Eren consideraba a Hanji una verdadera amiga, que siempre lo estaba ayudando; además de que le pagaba muchisimo más de lo que usualmente ganaba un Omega.

Se limpió las manos en el delantal, para luego tomar la bolsa entre sus manos sintiendo el peso de las monedas.

—muchas gracias por todo Hanji-san—dijo con cariño el adolescente guardando las monedas y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la castaña.

—no me agradezcas, te las mereces por aguantar al imbécil de Mike—habló la chica ajustándose los lentes.

Eren solo asintió frenético mientras se despedía con una mano, su estómago ya se retorcía de hambre.

Y se dio cuenta de que no había comido en una semana, salió de la cocina, atravesó los largos pasillos de la mansión, abriendo las puertas sintiéndose más libre que nunca.

Se encaminó al lugar de siempre, con una sonrisa ladina, por fin vería a sus queridos amigos.

Luego de cinco minutos de caminó llegó hasta el pequeño recinto de comida tradicional.

—lo mismo de siempre?—pregunto Armin con las mejillas sonrojadas, parecía agitado como si hubiese corrido una maratón; parado detrás de la larga mesa de madera, con un cuchillo en mano y un rábano.

Él castaño solo asintió.

—no te he visto en un buen tiempo, Eren—Apareció su otra preciada amiga de detrás de la barra para resivir a los clientes; sin mostrar ninguna expresión, como siempre, le llevo algo de beber.

—ah, lo siento Mikasa pero no me alcanza para la soda—dijo apenado Jaeger corriendo el vaso que la mujer puso en frente suyo.

—tomala, te la regaló—la chica tiró de nuevo hacía él con voz amenazadora y a Eren no le quedó más que recibirla, una de las cosas que más odiaba era que le regalaran las cosas, su madre siempre le había enseñado a ganarse las cosas por su esfuerzo y no por limosna.

La tomó solo por la sed que sentía, el líquido cayó de su garganta directo a su estómago que se sintió más cálido, las burbujas trapiqueteaba en su boca; era una sensación agradable.

La comida estuvo lista unos minutos después, una rica sopa de cerdo con verduras, la especialidad del rubio por cierto, Eren agradeció la comida y sin perder más tiempo se la llevó a la boca.

Siempre que comía lo hacía en ese lugar, sus amigos siempre lo recibían con mucho alegría, a pesar de su naturaleza.

Ninguno de los dos eran hombres lobos, a pesar de estar en un condado repleto de esta especie algunos humanos también vivían allí, aunque eran la minoría.

Y así transcurría un día bueno para Eren, la comida siempre le asentaba bien, se sentía mucho mejor; por fin podría descansar con el estómago llenó.

Se sento en una de la bancas del parque a observar las estrellas que pasaban por allí, le asombraban cuántas eran; al final termino totalmente recostado en la banca, puso su manos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarla en algo, sus ojos ya pesaban y no hacía tanto frío como para no soportar una noche a la intemperie.

Todo estaba en total silencio, se permitió cerrar los ojos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba dormido.

Un ruido extraño lo hizo volver a despertar, ya era de madrugada y el frío se hacía presente, la neblina tapaba casi todo, sin poder contenerse estornudo por el frío.

Calle arriba apareció un hombre de negro que se tambaleaba, su mano derecha estaba en su costado del cual salía sangre a borbotones. Eren gruño sintiendo como sus sentidos afloraban en su interior, estaba listo para tirarse encima del hombre cuando su olor llegó al adolescente.

Ese hombre olía a desesperación, literalmente, Eren dejo de gruñir e se levantó del asiento.

—esta bien, señor?—pregunto el castaño caminando hacía el hombre y ahora el que gruñía era ese tipo de baja estatura, cuando estuvo debajo de la luz de un faro por fin pudo verlo mejor.

El hombre tenía el pelo negro e brillante, los lados rapados, su flequillo no alcanzaba a tapar sus ojos color oliva y achinados, sus labios finos hacían una mueca de dolor y sus cejas estaban fruncidas, parecía de los tipos que eran mafiosos; la verdad Eren juraría que era uno, ¿porque otra razón le pegarían?.

—como sea, solo pasaba por acá mocoso, ni siquiera te acerques—el castaño ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, su tono de voz era grave y profundo, le extrañaba lo agresivo que era aquel sujeto a pesar de estar mal herido.

—eh, tranquilo, no pretendo pelear. Como se hizo esa herida señor?—No sabía con exactitud porque, pero el hombre le daba confianza, se acercó a él sin tener miedo, aunque definitivamente fuera un Alfa.

—tsk, no te importa—el Alfa chasqueó la lengua.

—vamos, puedo ayudarlo—ofreció Eren tomando su mochila buscando algunas vendas e alcohol que Hanji le había regalado.

El hombre lo dudo, pero al final se acercó y se sentó al lado del muchacho, mirando a la lejanía los juegos del parque que estaban oxidados; se quitó la chaqueta sin titubear, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

Eren abrió un poco la camisa blanca del hombre mirando la herida, parecía que era reciente y que había sido hecha con un cuchillo bastante filoso por la profundidad.

Con un poco de algodón esparció alcohol en la herida, luego la vendo algo torpe y tembloroso, la verdad sus manos estaban congeladas por el frío que hacía.

—que hacías dormido aquí mocoso?—pregunto el hombre con voz fuerte luego de un silencio incomodo. parecía del tipo de persona mandona.

—me pareció una noche agradable para dormir afuera—dijo Eren envolviéndo más la herida.

—eres raro—declaró el mayor,—como te llamas mocoso?—pregunto al final removiéndose incomodo en el asiento.

—Eren, Eren Jaeger y usted?—pregunto separándose de él.

—Levi Ackerman, ni se te ocurra olvidarlo—sentenció y así como llegó, se fue, silencioso como la noche y frío como la madrugada, para si mismo Eren repetía el nombre de el desconocido y se decía lo guapo que era.

Volvió a acostarse en la banca mirando el cielo nublado, sabía en demasía que nunca más vería a aquel hombre, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estába equivocado, su lobo interno estaba más agitado de lo común, parecía querer correr detrás de Levi.

Se dió vuelta avergonzado de si mismo, Levi Ackerman era demasiado atractivo como para pensar si quiera que había mirado atrás o que lo recordaría.

Vaya que equivocado estaba

 **Nota de autora: espero de verdad que les haya gustado el primer capítulo :') estoy muy feliz de por fin traer este fic.** **¿Comentarios? :'v le harían más feliz la vida a una pobre escritora (pd: está permitido decir hola xD)** **este fic ya lo había subido aquí con el nombre de: starduswik y también lo tengo en wattpad con el user de: shooting-stxr :v.** **por lo tanto si ven el nombre de este fanfic en otra cuenta no se asusten xd.** **eso ciao :v.**

 **los amo!.**

 **-july:D.**

 **[Editado!]**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Ese mocoso ya vería.

Otra semana corriente paso frente los ojos de Eren, quién estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Los lunes e martes desde las 5:00 A.M hasta las 6:00 P.M trabajaba en un restaurante familiar, los jueves a sábado en un bar a tiempo completo y los domingos iba a limpiar la casa de Hanji Zoe, su horarios lo estába matando.

Sus ojeras cada vez eran más notorias, pero ¿que más podía hacer?, Nunca había podido ir a la preparatoria por el dinero, además de que era un Omega, así que no mucha gente lo contrataba o le daba el mismo salario que a un Alfa.

Comer era algo así como su fantasía diaria, tenía que aguantar las ganas de comer cuando trabajaba en el restaurante, siempre se le hacía agua a la boca toda esa comida en frente de sus narices.

Una vez cuando era pequeño probó uno de los platillos del local sin que nadie lo viera, era un filete bien cosido con patatas, claro que el gerente se enteró días después cuando revisaba una de las cámaras.

Tuvo que lavar los platos tres días seguidos sin comida, ni agua, fue una verdadera tortura pero hasta el día de hoy no se arrepiente de su acción por muy mala que fuera, además solo tenía trece en aquel entonces y tenía hambre, estaba desesperado.

Los miércoles era su día favorito de la semana, ese día no tenía trabajo y podía ir a un lago cercano a bañarse y relajarse, pero ya no podía permitirse un descansó, necesitaba otro trabajo.

El señor Erwin, el dueño del restaurante le pasó un periódico para que pudiera buscar un trabajo. Para su mala suerte Eren no sabía leer, ni escribir, cuando era pequeño su madre le había enseñado ciertas cosas pero no las recordaba bien y no podía pedirle a su jefe que lo leyera por él, era vergonzoso.

Así que el miércoles a la siguiente semana simplemente fue preguntando por hay si necesitaban a un ayudante o algo.

Sabía cocinar, lavar, cocer, era rápido y ágil.

Cuando una rubia con varios papeles en su brazo se acercó a él.

—Eren Jaeger?—pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, tenía el pelo corto y unas facciones hermosas, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas y sus labios delgados e finos, definitivamente era una chica de oficina, por sus lentes y su reloj dedujo que trabajaba para una empresa muy grande.

—si—respondió simple Eren con los hombros atrás, parándose derecho e rígido; había llegado de imprevisto la mujer cuando el justo iba entrando al restaurante, nuevamente sin haber conseguido un trabajo.

—escuche que estabas buscando un empleo—dijo la mujer mientras dejaba algunos papeles encima de la barra de los tragos.

—si—dijo en un tono menos nervioso, mientras estiraba sus brazos tomando los papeles, pretendió leerlos y luego mirando a la mujer esperando que ella hablara.

—la empresa Ackerman es muy prestigiosa, si decidiese trabajar allí su salario estaría más arriba de la media, joven—dijo la mujer con esa sonrisa perfecta y arreglando su cabello.

—trabajar en una empresa?—pregunto Eren sorprendido, ¿él que haría en una empresa?, no sabía nada de papeleos, contar no se le daba bien tampoco.

—si, por supuesto, el hijo y heredero de la empresa me a pedido que lo lleve hacía allá para hablar sobre el contrato—la boca del castaño se abrió tan grande que le dolió la mandíbula, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir.

—contrato?—cuestionó, parecía un tonto balbuceando y preguntando por todo.

La mujer asintió, luego recibió una llamada de la cual no entendió nada porque estaba aún atontado por lo que la chica rubia le propuso.

—el auto está esperando afuera joven Jaeger—dijo ella con esa sonrisita que ya empezaba a perturbar al castaño, esto era demasiado extraño ¿y si era un rapto?, Bah ya estaba lo suficientemente mal como para que empeorarán las cosas, de todos modos quizás sus órganos tuvieran un mejor destino que él.

En su vida Eren se había subido a una limusina, en realidad nunca había visto una en su vida hasta ahora; él vivía en el sector más pobre de todo el pueblo, el cual no era tan grande como otros y casi la mayoría de esté eran asciendas de lobos solitarios, una pequeña plaza en medio del pueblo que no era muy movida. El comercio era esencial, ya que cerca del pueblo había una extensa playa—curiosamente el sueño de Eren era ver el mar, salado, lo había visto en algunas revistas y Armin le solía contar como era.

Además del comercio, también habían muchas empresas nuevas de cosméticos con productos naturales y otras cosas; por lo que tenía entendido LA la empresa de los Ackerman vendía productos de limpieza, recuerda haber escuchado que incluso exportaba a Alemania e Corea y que era muy popular.

Cuando la limusina paro frente a un gran edificio con las iniciales LA, con los vidrios polarizados, su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando la chica rubia puso su mano derecha en su hombro en señal de que entrará; los recibió una castaña con lentes y una coleta, su energía se notaba desde la entrada, parecía que no se quedaba tranquila en su asiento.

—Hey!, Tu debes ser Eren el jefe lo a estado esperando—dijo la castaña agitando su mano animadamente saliendo del escritorio en donde estaba,—soy Sasha—dijo sonriente mientras estrechaba su mano agitada.

—un gusto?—dijo Eren confundido, sin saber bien que más decir.

—escucha, si el enano se pone demasiado gruñón me llamas nada más, pero después del almuerzo, entre las una a las dos no atiendo—dijo la chica para luego arrastrarlo literalmente al ascensor.

La chica rubia subió con él también, al parecer la oficina del jefe quedaba en el último piso, en total eran cinco pisos así que solo fueron unos minutos en los que se pudo preparar y no querer salir corriendo transformado en lobo como un cachorro.

Cuando llegaron su estómago se revolvió extrañamente, su vista se fijó en la gran puerta de madera, ¿Qué rayos hacía el hay?, De pronto sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

No se dejó vencer por los nervios y toco la puerta suavemente, la voz ronca y varonil del hombre le dijo que entrará.

Verlo con sus manos juntas en la mesa entrelazadas, con esa mirada fiera y ojos peligrosos le recordó aquella noche bajo el farol, su respiración se corto, sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

—nos vemos de nuevo Jaeger—dijo con rudeza Levi, le hizo un ademán de que se sentara y él obedeció como un cachorro asustado, su corazón latía freneticamente y apenas podía cruzar su mirada con la del hombre más atractivo que había conocido.

—si—sonrio con nerviosismo, Levi chasqueó la lengua y llevo una de sus manos a su pelo.

—no me he olvidado de lo que hiciste por mi y quiero devolverte el favor—Ahora su mano se dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio donde saco un papel delgado y blanco.

Eren se inclinó para verlo más de cerca, era un cheque, de esos que ocupa la gente rica, quedó sorprendido con la cantidad de dinero que Levi le estaba dando.

Tenía muchos 0.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—no puedo recibir esto, señor—Eren le regreso el cheque con determinación, él no había ayudado a Levi para recibir algo a cambió, eso iba contra sus principios.

—pero me has ayudado, además se que eres muy pobre—y ese era el problema de todo los ricos, creen que todo se resuelve con dinero y no porque él tuviese menos dinero iba a recibir limosna.

—eso no tiene importancia, yo no la he ayudado con la intención de recibir algo a cambio señor, yo no resibo limosna de nadie—dijo dispuesto a pararse cuando las manos de Levi en su chaqueta lo detiene.

—no es limosna, es agradecimiento, recibelo—dijo con voz Alfa y ese era otra problema, los Alfas solían ser territoriales y usaban su voz para mandar a los Omegas a su antojo. oh no, Eren no iba a ceder, ni aunque el hombre fuera jodidamente sexi y podía guardar su voz Alfa para otro Omega sumiso; incluso si sus entrañas se encogieron sobre sí y por un momento creyó que vomitaria.

—no señor, dije que no, gracias—dijo él castaño sin que le costará desobedecerlo, para Levi era la primera vez que veía a un Omega tan terco, necio y que no le hiciera caso, soltó un gruñido gutural.

Ese mocoso ya vería, se había metido en la boca del lobo.

 **Nota de autora: jaja me da mucha risa Eren y su actitud xD lo amo, es re bad ass no como en snk :v** **Levi es como un sugar daddy jaja ya basta plx xd** **Mañana capítulo nuevo 7u7** **(Pd:compren oro (?).** **-July:D.** **[Editado]**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: accidente.

Levi Ackerman había vivido rodeado de lujos, su padre desde pequeño le había enseñado a manejar la empresa "familiar".

A Levi siempre le habían resaltado su belleza, por parte de su madre que vivía en Corea, así que tenía ciertas facciones propias de su origen, como ojos achinados, una boca pequeña; mientras que por parte de su padre que era de Alemania lo hacía ver rudo e duro, tanto su mandíbula recta y nariz respingada, era una combinación perfecta.

Siempre había sido muy insensible e despiadado, constantemente decían que daba miedo por su común ceño fruncido.

Progenitor de un hombre pérfido e artificioso.

Todos lo que se le acercaban era por alguna razón, pero nunca había conocido a nadie que fuese totalmente puro de corazón hasta ahora.

Mirando a Eren solo veía a un mocoso castaño, de hermoso ojos esmeraldas, pobre y Omega.

Lo que más odiaba era deberle un favor a alguien, ¿porque no solo tomaba el dinero y ya?, Sabía que lo necesitaba, lo había estado investigando a fondo, sabía que era huérfano y que vivía en la calle, que no tenía con que comer e incluso tenía tres trabajos a tiempo completo.

Pero se negaba rotundamente; nadie nunca le había desobedecido ¿quien diría que el primero en hacerlo sería alguien como Eren?.

Lo peor era que el adolescente parecía estar demasiado incomodo, como si quisiera salir corriendo de allí y eso le fastidiaba, su humor de ya por si malo incrementó considerablemente.

—Eren, tómalo—dijo de nuevo mucho más rudo mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—he dicho que no, esa es mi última palabra—dios, ¿como un adolescente podía ser tan terco?, Se paró de nuevo dispuesto a irse.

Cuando Levi abreto un pequeño botón rojo debajo de su escritorio, de la puerta aparecieron dos hombres corpulentos.

—escucha solo tómalo, no me importa si lo usas o no, puedes votarlo si quieres, solo no le quiero deber nada a nadie—bocifero perdiendo los estribos y Eren pareció gelatina.

—le he dicho no, cree que puede pagar todo con dinero!, Yo se lo repito no lo ayude para recibir nada de nadie—balbuceo el chico intentando salir y huir de aquel hombre, pero los guardias seguían plantados allí impidiéndole el paso.

Eren se acercó a uno, al cual le proporcionó una buena patada en los genitales y al otro simplemente lo ignoró, pasando de él, sin inmutarse.

—adios—anuncio simplemente y salió corriendo de la oficina de Ackerman.

Levi quedó asombrado, ese chico se veía tan delgado y desnutrido ¿como era posible que derribará a su mejores guardias con una simple patada?

—mierda!—golpeo la mesa de nuevo con frustración.

Cuando Hanji Zoe su amiga de la infancia entró por la puerta con esa sonrisa estúpida estampada en su cara.

—Levi, juró por dios que vi a Eren salir de aquí—ese nombre fue suficiente para acaparar la atención de Levi por completo de su desolados pensamientos y dilucidar su mente.

—lo conoces?—interpelo extrañado, mientras la morena asentía.

—claro que si!, Va a asear mi casa—objeto sonriente la castaña.

El azabeche sabía que Eren tenía un tercer trabajo limpiando la casa de alguien, pero no tenía ni idea que era la casa de Hanji.

—despidelo—demando con voz autoritaria y Hanji ladeo su cabeza con interrogación.

—que?, porque?, te hizo algo?—pregunto la morena y al pobre hombre no le quedó de otra que contarle la historia completa.

—espera, espera, espera, vamos a calmarnos, quieres que despida a Eren porque quieres que acepté tu dinero?—interpela Hanji intentando juntar toda la historia de Levi y Eren.

Sabía que su amigo no era alguien que se interesará por cualquiera, no, él era de los que preferían tener un círculo amistoso muy pequeño e solo ayudarlos a ellos y que pensaba que los demás eran basura.

¿alguien como su mejor amigo preocupado por Eren?, Eso le resultaba demasiado extraño.

—ajá, se que suena cruel,

Pero de verdad necesito desacerme de este extraño sentimiento de resguardar e amparar a ese mocoso—rechista Levi con frustración y un tono sombrío.

—ahr, ahr—chilla Hanji emocionada dando saltos en la oficina, pareciendo una niña pequeña.

—ahg, sabía que actuarias así, solo haz lo que te digo, ok?—demando Levi frotando el inicio de su nariz con migraña por la actitud siempre infantil de Zoe.

—mira Levi, me gustaría ayudar en esto, pero creo que Eren no va a ceder tan fácilmente y de verdad necesita el dinero—declara Hanji volviendo en si, sintiéndo el pesar de la realidad.

Y Levi tenía que aceptar que su amiga tenía razón, ese muchacho se notaba que era muy orgulloso e audaz.

Antes de su siguiente movida tenía que analizar el juego y si quería conseguir lo que quería de Eren, primero tenía que conocerlo de más cerca.

A la siguiente semana estuvo observando a Eren, no es que fuera un acosador, pero para ganar necesitaba conocer a su oponente ¿no?.

El muchacho tenía una vida muy estricta, vivía en diferentes hospedajes e iba siempre a tiempo a sus tres empleos y había descubierto que era alguien muy perfeccionista.

Le parecía bastante interesante.

Cuando ya estudio la vida de Eren el segundo paso era acercarse a él casualmente.

Asi que el lunes en la mañana llegaba su camisa más blanca e planchada, pasaba por las calles principales con ojos pícaros buscado al joven Omega.

Cuando Eren iba pasando la esquina Levi paso rápidamente para poder cruzarse con él, logrando que el pobre cachorro derramara su usual café en la camisa de Levi.

—p..perdoné, señor, fue un accidente—se disculpaba Eren bajando sus ojos y luego subiéndolos para encontrarse con los olivas fríos de Levi.

Si... accidenté...

—no pasa nada—mencionó Levi con voz tranquila, observando como el muchacho se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación.

—yo...eh, si quiere puedo pagar la tintorería, lo siento, en serio—balbuceaba Eren buscando en sus bolsillos algo de dinero sin encontrar nada.

Y Levi solo sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que había movido su jugada acertadamente.

 **Nota de autora: pobre Eren :v en que te has metido we?, Amo a Levi no lo puedo evitar xD si ven que le doy mucho amor a ese personaje, no es mi culpa :'c lo juró.** **(Pd: que piensan del fic?).** **-july:D.** **[Editado]**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Trabajo.

Eren era el tipo de chico optimistas que siempre le veían el lado positivo a la vida, no importa lo mal que lo trataran, ni siquiera si tenía hogar o comida; no solo eso el adolescente cree fervientemente en el destino.

y el pequeño cachorro, que buscaba nerviosamente entre sus ropas viejas e sucias, algo decente para Levi, se cuestionaba esos abstractos e efimeras considencias.

jodida sea su suerte y jodido sea su destino, ¿porque entre dos mil doscientos habitantes tenía que derramar su puto café en el último hombre-lobo de Siria que quería ver?.

un suspiro salió de sus labios, dos peñiques a la basura.

cuando por fin encontró algo mínimamente decente, se dirigió a la pequeña sala de la habitación que había rentado por algunos meses.

—se que no es algo digno de que lo porte, pero...no tengo otro y es el que me dio mi madre antes de irse, aunque creo que era para mi padre—balbuceaba el muchacho con nerviosismo, hablando incoherencias, gracias a la cara sería e rígida de Levi, tan inexpresiva como siempre.

—esta bien está—declara Ackerman con esa voz automática de siempre, tomando el suéter de lana con estampados de Navidad e poniéndoselo.

—eh, yo lavaré su camisa, ya que no tengo suficiente dinero—declaro con pena Eren, intentando no ver a aquel hombre que le revolvía el estómago a los ojos,—en serio lo siento señor—Se inclina respetuosamente el adolescente.

—no te preocupes por eso, Eren—dijo Levi con esa voz ronca e elegante que le ponía los pelos de punta a Eren.

—bien, eh, quiere té?—cuestiona Eren rascando su cabeza con algo de vergüenza, ¿porque se ponía tan nervioso con aquel hombre?, bueno dejando de lado su hermoso rostro, sus ojos oliva, sus finos labios pálidos e su voz ronca y sensual; aparte de todo eso era un hombre violento, antipático, enojón y inexpresivo.

se dirigió a la cocina de la casona, calentando el agua necesaria para Levi y él.

cuando estuvo listo el té, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala entregándole la taza a Levi.

ambos se dispusieron a tomar el líquido amarillento sumidos en un silencio incomodo.

—eh, Eren, aún no consigues un empleo?—cuestiona el Ackerman menor mientras toma otro sorbo del té.

—no, aún no—balbucea Eren bajando su cabeza algo avergonzado, la verdad nadie quería contratar a un Omega inútil como él.

—ya que no aceptaste mi propuesta de la vez anterior, porque no trabajas para mi?—interpela el azabeche dejando la taza de té en la mesita en la sala.

—eh?, yo, no se...—contesta con nerviosismo Eren jugando con sus manos, ¿porque siempre que estaba con Levi se comportaba de una forma tan patética?.

—te daría un buen salario y podrías renunciar a uno de tus trabajos, además la propuesta se extenderá también a un hogar estable—informa Levi con esa mirada penetrante e fuerte y una voz demandante e rudo.

—yo no puede aceptar tantos privilegios señor—protesta Eren en voz baja, sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo.

—no creas que será gratis, con el trabajo que te estoy ofreciendo tendrás que pagar tú estancia—rechista Levi.

Eren se lo pensó.

Era un buen trato y Levi no se lo estaba regalando, él tendría que pagar lo correspondiente e trabajaría sin cesar, eso se lo prometió. Era lo justo para Levi.

—es un buen trato, está bien—acepta Eren, aún tímido, ambos se miran y perciben un extraño brillo en el iris del otro, por un instante una extraña complicidad se instaló en el ambiente, cómodo y cálido.

—será mejor que vayamos a la empresa, para que conozcas tu trabajó—informa Levi tomando su celular de la chaqueta marrón que traía sobre la camisa blanca que había manchado Eren.

Llamó a Historia informándole sobre la situación con Eren y le pidió que dejara el papeleo listo sobre su escritorio.

—esta bien señor, yo me encargaré de lo demás y también de la cena que planeó, todo sale como usted lo dijo—enuncia la chica, con esa voz dulzona de siempre.

—excelente, te veré allá en cinco minutos, dile a Sasha que mande el transporte—demanda Levi, para luego colgar.

Y justo como Levi esperó, la limusina llegó a los diez minutos de terminar la llamada, ambos chicos entraron al automóvil e llegaron a la empresa LA.

—tu labor en esta empresa, será la limpieza, como buen estándar de nuestra compañía debemos dar el ejemplo de orden—informa Levi.

La empresa de Levi era muy amplia y grande, la decoración en ella era sofisticada, en la primera planta estaba la recepción, después estaban las oficinas de los de menor cargo, en total en el primer piso habían cinco salas, en el segundo piso solo tres e igual el tercero y el cuarto, mientras que en el quinto solo estaba la oficina de Levi e una sala con cajas con producto de limpieza.

Luego del recorrido Levi llevo al Omega a su oficina dónde le mostró el contrato, el cual Eren fingió leer y lo firmo.

—bueno como ahora trabajas para mí sería una explendida idea ir a cenar juntos—menciona Levi sonriendo un poco con la comisura de sus labios, quizás no perceptible para nadie más que Eren. El castaño hacía sentir a Levi como un humano, con sentimientos.

Cosas como enojarlo, frustrar sus planes, ir en su contra e incluso hacerlo reír solo lo lograba ese estúpido castaño y no sabía que tenía Eren, pero era especial, no de una forma espectacular, quizás solo era especial para él.

Solo con su presencia se sentía un hombre completo, no una máquina de dinero, no Levi Ackerman el hombre sin corazón, no un lobo hambriento de libertar, si no solo Levi.

—eh, claro—acepta Eren sonriendo también, jovial, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento florecer en su estómago, casi como un nudo ¿Desde cuando se sentía tan cálido?.

Tonto lobito que caía en las garras del lobo ferzo, pero Eren fue el primero en acercarse y ahora no podría escapar de todas formas, ese aroma, esa sonrisa, su futuro ya era de Levi.

 **Nota de Autora: Levi 7u7 ya tu sabes jaja xD por cierto estos chicos están re destinados!, Solo besense ya :v para romper la tensión digo jaja, por cierto Levi tiene un trauma / pobre.** **¿Qué piensan de Levi, de la cenicienta? xD yo sé que cumplo el sueño del heichou al darle una empresa que vende utensilios de limpieza, está como en el paraíso jaja :v.** **(Pd: alguien que ame Yuri on ice y quiera hacer un fic, pero su cerebro está más secó que el oasis?).** **-July:D.**


	5. Capítulo 5

capítulo 5: restaurante de lujo.

Levi y Eren entraron a un lujoso restauran cerca del centro de la cuidad, el lugar era tan hermoso y elegante que Eren quedo con la boca abierta siquiera entrar al recinto.

habían candelabros de cristales en el techo e un aroma deliciosa en el ambiente, mesas con manteles color crema y todo tipo de cubiertos.

Levi lo animo a entrar e no quedarse en la entrada como un tonto.

el cachorro entro cohibido, todos los miraban como si no perteneciese allí, o si fuera un bicho raro con tres ojos y era horriblemente molesto, lo hacía poner ansioso tantas miradas e aumentando su nerviosismo levi lo arrastraba para que siguiera caminando a una mesa y no salir corriendo.

al final llegaron a una mesa algo alejados de la gente, al lado de una ventana que daba el paisaje, un bello bosque lleno de diferentes flores y un pavo real abriendo sus alas coloridas al mundo.

el mesero, un hombre de cuarenta años se acercó a ellos con un smoquin apretado e una corbata muy graciosa en su cuello.

—que desean pedir, caballeros?—cuestionó el hombre dándole una mirada inquisitiva a Eren.

—dos platos de spagetti y vino tinto—pidió Levi sin mirar el menú donde estaban escrito los nombres de los platillos.

—claro, algo más?—interpelo el señor escribiendo la orden en una pequeña libreta.

—no—respondió el mayor con esa voz monótona e robotizada de siempre, sin mirar al hombre a los ojos.

el mesero se fue de su mesa a seguir con su trabajo.

—eh, señor, yo...no creo que sea correcto que esté acá—dijo Eren en voz bajita e mirando los cubiertos sin saber cuál tomar cuando llegase la comida o que hacer si el mesero trajera una sopa.

—no te preocupes por eso Eren, yo tengo todo planeado—habla Levi mirando al cachorro con tranquilidad e paz.

Eren no soportaba lugares como esos, con gente tan artificial, sonriendo automáticamente con una máscara de belleza, que cubría toda la hipocrecia e pudrimiento en su interior.

—que cosas te gustan Eren?—pregunto Levi luego de unos minutos de silencios, cuando Eren iba a abrir la boca llegó la comida a la mesa.

Eren miro a Levi esperando a que comiera para imitar todas sus acciones, Levi tomó un tenedor de la derecha (el más pequeño) para empezar a comer la ensalada y Eren lo imito de inmediato.

—bueno siempre me ha gustado el agua, especialmente el mar, es mi sueño ir un día allí—dijo Eren con una sonrisa cálida.

y así empezó una agradable conversación entre los dos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y que la mayoría del tiempo Eren era el que hablaba.

—y entonces Armin tomó el plato, fingiendo que no tenía un moco en la ensalada y se la entrego al señor—rio al recordar aquella anécdota,— y después el señor pidió que llamarán al chef, Armin ya estaba sudando frío cuando llamo a Erwin, el señor se para de su asiento y le dice que es el mejor plato que a probado en su vida—siguio Eren parloteando carcajeandose al recordar ese momento.

Levi encurvo la comisura de sus labios llevando a su boca el spagetti con pasta Alfredo a su boca, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar a Eren hablar estupideces, lo hacía feliz.

lo hacía sentir vivo.

luego de comer ambos se fueron a sus casas.

—bueno, el contrato, como leíste, te da un mes para organizar tus pertenencias e cambiarte, mañana vendré por ti para que puedas ver dónde vivirás desde ahora—informó Levi mirando su horario en una libreta pequeña de color café.

—si capitán!—respondio Eren, para luego reírse a carcajadas,—Levi eres tan formal siempre, hombre, que ahora seremos prácticamente familia—dijo Eren emocionado e más confiado con el mayor, glopenado despacio el hombro de Levi.

a Levi le gustaba ese Eren, un adolescente vivo, lleno de energía y anécdotas divertidas, no el Eren que se intimidaba o se enojaba con él.

—tienes razón, desde ahora puedes confiar en mí, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes ir a la oficina y yo te ayudare—declaró Levi encorvado sus labios de nuevo.

al siguiente día Eren se sentía energético, como si algo grande estuviera destinado para él, llegó dos horas más temprano a su trabajo.

Erwin al verlo le sonrió e le saludo como todas las mañanas.

trabajo duro, llevando bandejas de comida e recogiendo las sobras.

todo iba con normalidad, hasta que escucho un pequeño clic cuando se acercó a la bodega donde se guardaba el dinero del restaurante, encontró a una mujer de edad avanzada metiendo los peñiques a sus bolsillos con rapidez.

—oiga, eso no está bien!—exclamo Eren llamando la atención de la mujer.

La mujer asustada lloró fuertemente, mientras caía de rodillas al piso susurrando cosas como "¿Qué estoy haciendo? O dios ayúdame".

—porfavor hijo, no digas nada, no tengo dinero para comer, necesito el dinero, nunca haría esto si no estuviera tan desesperada—dijo la mujer con voz quebrada mirando al adolescente con ojos llorosos.

—eh, yo...—tartamudeo Eren mirando a la mujer con compasión, él sabía lo que era no tener para comer y estar tan desesperado que dolía.

Erwin venía con las llaves a cerrar la bodega, para poder cerrar el restaurante.

—tu decides, muchacho—susurro la señora con voz triste y en sus manos algo de dinero.

¿Qué era lo correcto?

Eren tomó la muñeca de la mujer llevándola a la ventana e ayudándola a bajar hasta la parte trasera del restaurante donde solo habían botes de basura.

Cuando Erwin entró vio justo como Eren echaba unas monedas a su bolsillo.

—Eren tú...estás robando?—cuestionó el señor con el ceño fruncido y la boca recta.

Eren miró con miedo y angustia a Erwin, el hombre que lo había contratado cuando nadie más lo había querido aceptar, quizás nunca se lo podría decir, pero Erwin era lo más parecido que tenía a una figura paterna.

Esperaba que la mujer estuviera bien, sólo eso pedía.

 **Nota de autora: Eren es re buena persona :( el bebé no se merece todo lo que lo que le pasó, jajrke digo..nada de espoiler xD.** **Levi porfavor no te lo raptes jaja xD que pedófilo, está como: mira Eren quieres dulces?, Tengo en mi auto 7u7.** **(Pd: ah alguien que le guste Melanie Martínez y las miss A, no se, me inspiro en ellas 7u7 super diferentes estilos, pero shhh)** **-July:D.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: despedido y café.

Eren no sabía que se metería en ese lío, menos con Erwin, quién lo miraba decepciónado.

—a mi oficina, ahora!—bramo con voz autoritaria el rubio, con el ceño fruncido, un suspiro lastimero salió de los labios del castaño.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio donde su jefe se sentó, el hombre puso sus manos en su barbilla mirándolo con ansias.

—se que no eres así Eren, dime qué es lo que pasa—dijo Erwin más calmado que antes en la bodega, Eren suspiro de nuevo, ni siquiera había preparado una cuartada! Y Eren Jaeger era el peor mentiroso en la faz de la tierra.

Comenzó a sudar frío, mientras miraba sus manos.

—n... necesitaba el dinero...no e comido en dos semanas, en verdad lo siento!—dijo el castaño con voz temblorosa, levantó un poco la vista, mirando los ojos celestes de su jefe, parecía que podía matarlo con esa simple mirada fría.

—no pensaba que tú, a quien considera un hijo hayas podido hacerme ésto y tampoco me dijiste nunca que estabas muriendo de hambre, debiste decírmelo!—bramo Erwin estampando sus manos en el escritorio, lo que hizo que el pobre Omega saltará en su lugar asustado.

—lo siento mucho, señor, devolveré todo el dinero que me robe—dijo apenado Eren, aunque en realidad él no había hecho nada, se sentía como un verdadero ladrón.

—podras recuperar el dinero, pero no mi confianza Eren, estás despedido—dijo con voz estoica Erwin.

Mierda.

¿Ahora que rayos le diría Eren a Levi?, Se supone que también iba a pagarle su estancia en la dichosa casa de los Ackerman.

—lo siento mucho, de verdad—despues de repetir aquellas palabras decidió salir con la cabeza baja de la oficina de su ex jefe.

Mientras caminaba lejos del restaurante familiar, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, rápidamente Eren las limpió con el dorso de su mano.

Vaya que patético era!.

Cuando en la siguiente cuadra sintió un aroma familiar en el ambiente, un aroma entre chocolate y lavanda, era sofisticado e delicioso. Era el aroma de Levi.

Miró por todo la calle, cuando distinguió los ojos oliva de Levi cerca de una cafetería; siguiendo sus instintos corrió hacía el delicioso aroma embistiendo al pobre hombre de baja estatura como un perro a su amo.

Levi quedó pasmado con su mano derecha en el aire, sintió el dulce aroma del Omega castaño, un olor a durazno y vainilla, delicioso.

El Alfa aceptó el abrazó con algo de brusquedad, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero si un lindo castaño lo abrazaba tan fuertemente, quizás valía el intento.

Levi enterró su nariz en el cuello de Eren con algo de dificultad, pues era más bajo que el castaño, por un momento deseó poder ser más alto que el estúpido lobito, hería su orgullo estar de puntitas!.

—que pasó, estás bien?—cuestionó Levi con voz ronca, sin querer, inhalando el aroma delicioso, por un momento sintió a su Alfa retorcerse por tomar en sus garras al lobito entre sus brazos.

—me..me despidieron—lloriqueo Eren, sin darse cuenta de la situación, abrazándose al más bajo buscando contención.

—que?, Porque?—pregunto brusco Levi frunciendo el ceño con cierto odio a cualquier ser humano que hubiese hecho llorar a Eren.

—podemos...podemos tomarnos un café y hablar?—interpelo Eren refregandose los ojos de nuevo, quitando las lágrimas que habían caído.

—claro, vamos y no te preocupes por pagar, te lo debo por curar mi herida—dijo Levi sonriendo con la comisura de sus labios, ambos entrar al pequeño café y se sentaron en una mesa alejada del fondo.

Una melodía lenta se escuchaba en el fondo, algo tranquilo y no habían mucha gente en el lugar, ya que era tarde y a esa hora no había mucha clientela.

—cuando...cuando estaba en el restaurante trabajando escuché un extraño sonido en la bodega, cuando me asomé había una..anciana robando dinero, ella cuando me vio comenzó a llorar y...me dijo que no tenía para comer...yo sólo...—balbuceo quedando en medio de la conversación algo pensativo en lo que le diría a Levi.

—y la ayudaste, supongo que te echaste la culpa o algo así, no?—cuestionó Levi subiendo una ceja con un tono de burla, Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Porque aquel hombre veía a través de él?, O ¿Quizás era muy obvio?.

Se quedó callado por unos momentos, cuando una de las meseras se acercó para anotar el pedido de ambos.

—yo quiero un café expréss cargado, con un muffin de arándano y para ese mocoso un refresco de cola e un pastel de cereza—pidió Levi sin mirar la carta de los precios (como siempre) y la chica que lo atendía se ruborizó, inclinándose para luego retirarse corriendo.

Estúpida Omega, el olor a perfume barato y hormas quedó en el ambiente, el pobre de Eren agachó la cabeza mareado, avergonzado ¿Él también soltaría hormonas y un olor así de desagradable?, Su cara se puso de color rojo hasta las orejas.

—entonces...si te despidieron, lo mejor será que trabajes a tiempo completo en mi compañía y lo demás puedes pagarlo haciendo labores domésticas—dijo Levi acomodándose en el asiento y sonriendo con las comisuras de los labios, está situación era perfecta para el heredero de la compañía Ackerman; tener a Eren rodeando a tiempo completo su oficina sonaba tentador, suspiró satisfecho.

—estás... estás seguro?, Además no hay más gente viviendo en tu casa?, No les molestará que llegue de repente?—interpeló Eren algo preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando, todo era repentino y demasiado bueno. Y la cosas buenas nunca le pasaban a Eren Jaeger,no después de que a su madre...

El castaño sacudió su cabeza espantando los recuerdos que venían a su mente y volvió a mira a Levi. Levi era una cosa buena en su vida, también sus amigos Armin y Mikasa.

Tenía que ser positivo.

Pronto tendría una casa y viviría con Levi Ackerman!, Nada malo se veía, hasta que ocurrió lo de Erwin.

En verdad Eren esperaba que nada malo pasará desde ahora, pero no estaba del todo confiado.

—no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, yo soy el Alfa, yo mando en esa casa—dijo Levi, cuando los pedidos llegaron junto a la chica extraña, dejando los bocadillos al centro de la mesa.

Levi bebió un poco de su café y su humor comenzó a mejorar, ya sabía quién era el culpable, miró al lobito que tenía aún la cara roja.

—si, ya lo se—de verdad quería creer que todo estaba bien.

 **Nota autora: ahr les gustó el capítulo?, Qué piensan de Eren? :'v ¿Comentarios?.** **Ño?** **Este capítulo me costó sangre y sudor, por un momento pensé que me iba a dar una crisis, pero no! Por fin lo termine y me hace muy feliz :).** **Gracias por leer!, Los amo 3** **-July:D.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Casa y seguimiento.

Era una mañana de viernes que Levi fue a buscar a Eren para llevárselo a lo qué sería el nuevo hogar del cachorro.

El clima helado y frío golpeó al pobre adolescente, saliendo con una polera blanca sencilla, sin poder evitarlo el castaño estornudo.

—vamos, es hora—dijo Levi mirando su reloj, Eren asintió entrando a la limusina negra junto a Levi, quien pasó su chaqueta gris por los hombros del adolescente.

El viaje fue silencioso, Eren se sentía ansioso y nervioso, tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazado por otra manada, deseó llevarse bien con todos, al menos una vez.

Cuando llegaron Eren quedo impactado, la residencia Ackerman era una mansión, tenía un bonito portón de plata, un jardín delantero lleno de rosas y flores de diferentes colores; la casa por fuera era blanca y contaba con tres pisos, era bastante ancha, además de tener cinco ventanas.

Por dentro era aún más ostentosa, casi parecía un palacio, con jarrones, pinturas colgadas, una sala con una mesa larga, un televisor, una cocina amplia con horno eléctrico y un refrigerador gigante.

El pobre de Eren quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había visto una casa tan grande, de inmediato sintió que no pertenecía ahí, de todas maneras ¿Qué rayos hacía un chico como Eren en un palacio?, Sólo había curado la herida de un extraño! Y eso lo llevo a un palacio. La vida era irónica y llena de sorpresas.

—Levi, L..levi, yo..—susurro Eren agarrando la manga de la chaqueta del mayor, mientras sentía que sudaba frío, quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar y esconderse de ese sexy hombre al lado suyo.

—que pasa mocoso?—pregunto Levi extrañado por el olor agrio que comenzó a soltar Eren.

—yo... será mejor que me vaya...—titubeo el castaño retrocediendo varías pasos arrastrando consigo a Levi, quién lo miró expentante, pensando lo curioso que resultaba ser Eren, ¿Cómo no entendía que lo tenía en la palma de su mano?.

—claro que no, vamos entra, te mostraré tu habitación—dijo Levi divertido, viendo la cara de pánico de Eren, lobito tonto.

Está vez fue Levi quien arrastró al castaño al segundo piso, en total habían cinco habitaciones y la última al lado de la ventana era la que Eren usaría, ambos entraron a la habitación que ocuparía el castaño.

Era una habitación amplia, con una cama de color crema, unas cortinas de color verde, una alfombra borgoña, un escritorio al lado de la cama, con un computador, una televisión al frente y un bonito armario de madera al otro lado de la habitación.

—estas...estás seguro de esto?—cuestionó Eren mirando con sus ojos esmeralda brillante a Levi que tragó saliva asintiendo, iba a responder algo, cuando un chico de sonrisa retorcida y un aroma penetrante apareció.

—quien es este imbécil?—pregunto el hombre mientras sonreía con superioridad, tenía el cabello rubio, rapado a los lados, ojos grises, una mandíbula tensa, unos músculos tonificados; Eren no había conocido a ningún Omega que luciera como ese chico, tan masculino, todos los Omegas tenían que ser bellos a la vista, delgados, suaves, amables y cariñosos.

—no es de tu incumbencia, Jean, vete—dijo Levi con voz Alfa lo que hizo que el tipo rubio se fuera, casi rechistando, cuando otra persona apareció de detrás de Jean, un chico con pelo negro y amables ojos avellana, un aroma a lavanda, un Alfa.

—vamos Jean, hora de comer—dijo amablemente el chico sin siquiera prestarle atención a Eren, quién se extraño de ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Jean, quién como un perrito minado fue detrás del hombre.

—no te preocupes, yo te presentaré a mi manada, ellos no podrán dañarte—explico Levi mientras sonreía con la comisura de los labios (como siempre).

—si...—respondió Eren preocupado.

—vamos a comer, luego acomodaremos tus cosas—dijo el mayor escoltado al castaño al comedor en el primer piso, todos lo quedaron observando, expentantes.

Estaba ese chico rubio, Jean, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el otro tipo el de ojos avellanas con una cuchara en dirección a Jean; dos chicas, una rubia que trabaja con Levi, Historia y otra mujer de cabello negro peinado en una coleta baja.

Otro chico apareció en el comedor, un chico pelado con una cara redonda, bastante bajito, quién era un Beta.

—este es Eren Jaeger, vivirá con nostros desde ahora, tratenlo bien—demandó Levi sentándose en la punta de la mesa como el líder de la manada, Eren se sentó al lado como futuro Omega del líder (aunque claro, Eren no tenía idea de ésto),—ellos son Marco, Jean, Ymir, Historia y Conny—explico Levi apuntando a cada miembro de la manada.

—un gusto en conocerlos, espero y podamos llevarnos bien—dijo Eren, mientras se inclinaba en respetó.

Mientras en otra parte de Siria.

—estas seguro de que es por acá?—pregunto un hombre rubio, mientras veía al lobo negro olfatear el suelo.

El lobo ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, siguió olfateando y siguiendo el rastro hasta una casona, el lobo comenzó a mutar, hasta que se transformó en un humano.

—estuvo aquí—declaro el hombre totalmente desnudo, el rubio lo quedó mirando por un rato.

—no se porque ese hombre insiste en matarlo—hablo sus pensamientos en voz alta el rubio.

—los Alfas líderes son tan orgullosos, obviamente no va a dejar a ese bastardo vivo—comento el rubio, entrando a la casa, cuando miró hacia su compañero con una sonrisa ladina,—sera mejor que te quedes acá, no quiero que otros te vean desnudó Bertoit—se burló mientras le giña un ojo al hombre.

—callate Irvin, terminemos con esto pronto—refunfuño Bertoit cruzando los brazos.

Bertoit entró a la casa, encontrando a la casera sonriente.

—disculpe que la moleste tan tarde, pero conoce a Eren Jaeger?—pregunto el rubio sonriendo amablemente.

—oh, claro, se hospedaba aquí, ayer se fue en una limo con el logo de LA y un muchacho muy guapo me pagó toda la renta del chiquillo—dijo la mujer encantada con el rubio, un Alfa, con un porte agraciado y ojos bellos.

—asi que allí estás...—susurro el rubio sonriendo.

 **Nota de autora: jdbfe por fin terminé :'v la pereza me atacó con todo estos días jaja xD bueno eso...ya me voy, tengo que ir a leer un gordito para llevar, bye :). Los amo**.

 **-July:D**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Pasado.

Nieve densa caía en el pequeño pueblo de Siria, mientras todos se refugeaban en sus casas una pobre mujer de no más de 30 años corría sin descanso con un pobre bebé en sus brazos.

—mierda—susurro la mujer sintiendo la nieve caer sobre ella y su hijo, tenía que apresurarse, pronto su Alfa vendría por su pequeño hijo, las lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas sonrojadas de la Omega.

Carla, la esposa del Alfa de una gran manada de las montañas, había hecho algo imperdonable, algo imperdonable para su Alfa; lo había engañado con otro Alfa, un bello hombre de otra manada con quién se había encontrado por casualidad una tarde de otoño en el pequeño río que pasaba por el bosque.

La mujer sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero también sabía que aquel hombre de lejanas tierras era su Alfa destinado y de él tuvo un pequeño niño, al cual llamo Eren, Eren Jaeger, el apellido de su padre biológico.

Pero claro no todo era felicidad para la pobre mujer, pues la manada se enteró de su infidelidad y alguien como el Alfa de una poderosa manada como lo era Mark, no podía perdonar el engaño de su mujer, ni a su pequeño bebé, a quien demandaba matar. Era su deber como orgulloso Alfa.

La Omega tomó otra bocanada corriendo con los pies descalzos, repitiendo la matanza de su amado a cada segundo, no podía quitarse la imagen de aquello.

Decidió concentrarse mejor en el bebé en sus brazos, el pequeño Eren, de bellos ojos esmeraldas heredados por su amado y hermoso cabello castaño, heredado por ella; era tan perfecta la pequeña criatura que tenía entre sus brazos, sabía que ese pequeño tenía que vivir, él tenía un destino, lo sentía en su corazón.

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse escuchando de fondo los aullidos de lobos, estaba siendo perseguida, lo sentía a cada pasó, su olfato los reconocía, mierda.

Cuando vio las luces de la pequeña ciudad que se estaba instalando, se sintió algo más aliviada, corrió hasta un pequeño callejón, donde entre cajas y bolsas dejó a su bebé, no antes de darle un beso en la frente e un pequeño papel con su nombre entre las sábanas.

Detrás de ella había una puerta de madera de una casona, con determinación tocó varias veces la puerta, para que alguien saliera.

Suspiró corriendo en el sentido contrario del que había dejado a su bebé, con las lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿Cuanto había llorado ya?, Ya no le quedaba más llanto en su garganta, solo la angustia de dejar al pequeño Eren a la deriva, sin saber nada del mundo y de lo cruel que puede ser.

—creiste que podías escapar de nosotros?—pregunto una voz tras su espalda unos minutos más tarde, era la voz de Bertoit.—donde dejaste al niño?—cuestiono el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

Otro hombre apareció de detrás de él, convertido en lobo, el licántropo cambió a su forma humana, sonriendo burlonamente.

—solo dime dónde está ese bastardo, si lo haces no te mataremos, o quizás quieres tener el mismo destino que tú asqueroso amante?—interpelo el rubio con voz socorrona, la mujer quién ya había aceptado las consecuencia de sus actos se quedó estática en su sitio.

—puedes matarme si quieres...—dijo la mujer decidida,—no diré ni una palabra—chillo, mientras las lágrimas caían de nuevo de sus ojos, Bertoit se carcajeó divertido, tomando el cuello de la mujer con fuerza y apretándolo.

—si eso es lo que quieres...—dijo burlón dejando a la mujer sin respiración.

—diablos, el Alfa nos va a matar...—susurroIrvin con irritación sabiendo lo que significa eso.

—no tenemos otra opción...volvamos a la manada y digamos que matamos al bastardo, nunca se enterarán de la verdad—dijo Bertoit convirtiéndose en un peludo lobo negro, corriendo con sus ligeras patas, adentrándose en el bosque seguido del rubio.

Mientras el pequeño Eren lloraba sin descansó, un gato negro lo miraba con curiosidad, el gato se dirigió a la puerta arañando la madera con sus filosas uñas hasta que un hombre rubio le habría la puerta.

—que rayos pasa?—cuestionó el joven de cabello rubio, siguiendo los sollozos del bebé, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Eren.—que haces acá bebé?—pregunto el chico con una sonrisa enternecida mirando al chico.

—donde está tú mamá?—pregunto de nuevo mirando a todas partes sin rastro de nadie,—parece que estás solo, eh?, Bueno será mejor que entremos a la casa—dijo tomando al bebé en sus brazos.

—por cierto, mi nombre es Erwin, espero poder ayudarte bebé—susurro, cuando un pequeño papel cayó de las suaves mantas blancas, el adolescente al darse cuenta de ésto recogió el papel,—Eren Jaeger—leyo en el papel y sonrió hacía el bebé.

Mientras tanto en la manda, Bertoit y Irvin volvieron al bosque.

—encontraron al bastardo?—pregunto el Alfa con voz llena de ira.

—por supuesto, ya lo eliminamos—dijo con simpleza Irvin, sonriendo.

—estas seguro?, Porque si no es así ustedes terminarán como él—bramo el Alfa viendo a los dos hombres en frente suyo, los ojos de Irvin titubearon por un minuto.

—nosotros...—iba a decir el rubio, cuando Bertoit le tapó la boca.

—yo perdí el rastro del bebé, pero lo encontraremos, así nos lleve toda la vida vengarlo, señor—dijo el moreno, así salvando el pellejo de Irvin, tanto como él suyo, pues el Alfa pareció complacido con la respuesta.

—espero que así sea, espera y verás pequeño estúpido, te espera una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento—dijo para si mismo el Alfa refiriéndose a Eren, el pequeño bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pobre de él, lo esperaba una terrible muerte, pero la vida es curiosa, quizás Eren pueda salvarse, ¿Quién será la persona que protegerá al Omega?, ¿Qué es lo que le depararía el destino?.

Mientras la pregunta seguía en el aire, un pequeño muchacho de cabello castaño reía feliz al jugar con el gato negro de Erwin, sin saber nada de lo que le pasaría en el futuro; sin saber que su camino se entrelazaría con Levi Ackerman.

 **Nota de la autora: :'v uf qué puedo decir de este cap?, No muchos, se que parece relleno, pero es bastante importante, ya que por fin nos acercamos a la trama principal.**

 **Y también hay que celebrar mi regreso, no? Ok ;-; gracias a todos, por fin pude salir del terrible bloqueó que me golpeó, gracias a mi salida de vacaciones :3.**

 **@choco-lobo te amo we :v eres mi wife**

 **De hecho esto está escrito en un bus e.e y mi mamá me mira raro xD bueno eso bye :).los amo**

 **-july:D.**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: visita al acuario

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Eren Jaeger se había ido a vivir con Levi, semanas en las que trabajaba arduamente tanto en casa, como en la empresa de Levi: LA, todo parecía ir bien. Al menos cuando estaba Levi, cuando no Ymir y Jean le mandaban miradas de odio puro.

Pero lo estaba pasando bastante bien, más cuando Levi y él llegaban tarde o al almuerzo y comían juntos a solas, era lo mejor de la semana.

Cuando el fin de semana llegó Levi se plantó en la puerta de Eren repitiendo una y otra vez lo que tenía que decir, armándose de valor.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de Eren, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada aún podía oler el sutil aroma del Omega a durazno y vainilla, inhaló una última vez el dulce aroma, escuchando los pasos de dentro de la habitación.

—Levi...—susurró Eren abriendo la puerta totalmente sorprendido por la hora en la que tocaba el Alfa,—eh...necesitas algo?—cuestionó Eren sonrojado mirando sus pantalones gastados y su camisa más pequeña que su cuerpo.

—yo...—Un momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos,—yo te venía a invitar a...un lugar—dijo Levi apoyando su brazo en la pared para quedar más cerca de Eren, bajando el tono de voz, con un dejé dulce.

—que lugar?—cuestionó Eren algo emocionado por ir a donde sea que Levi lo quiera llevar, ya que últimamente los almuerzos en la oficina del mayor están siendo cada vez más divertidas para el castaño.

—es...un secreto—susurro Levi dejando un suave beso en la frente de Eren, mientras que el Omega se sonrojo hasta las orejas, sintiendo como su lobo interior lloriqueaba por la proximidad del Alfa.—vamos, ve a vestirte, te esperaré abajo...—dijo Levi, ordenándole al lobito, esté simplemente asintió avergonzado.

Entró a su habitación emocionado como un niño, salto un par de veces en la cama por la emoción, luego se puso a elegir la ropa más decente que tenía en su armario.

Al final eligió una camisa blanca y unos jeans rasgados en la rodilla, se vio una veces al espejo del baño feliz, salió tarareando alguna canción, mientras daba saltitos hacía la pantalla de abajo, Levi lo esperaba en la puerta con un café en mano.

—hora de irnos—indicó Levi mirando su costoso reloj, tomando la muñeca de Eren jalandolo hacía fuera de la mansión, cerrando la puerta de un jalón.

Ambos se dirigieron al automóvil de Levi y esté como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta, dejando que Eren subiera a su carro. Luego el Alfa se subió al otro lado, encendió el auto y se puso en marcha.

Eren iba mirando el paisaje frente a sus ojos con emoción, casi se podía ver sus orejas y colas moviéndose cual perrito al que saca a pasear su amo.

—y...esa sorpresa, de que se trata?—cuestionó emocionado Eren, intentando sacar un poco de información mirando con ojitos brillantes a Levi, este simplemente rodo los ojos sin contestarle nada.—Levi!, Leviiii!!!, Leviiiiii!, LEVI!, no me ignores!, Levi, Levi, Levi—chilló Eren para que el Alfa le prestará atención, esté ya acostumbrado a que Eren hiciera pataletas.

Hasta que Levi se estacionó al frente de un lugar que parecía un museo, ambos se bajaron, Eren quedó impresionado de que el Alfa lo llevará a ese lugar.

Ambos entraron y una recepcionista los recibio con una sonrisa, los guío hasta un pasillo donde las paredes y el techo era un gran acuario.

—Levi...esto es...—balbuceo Eren con asombro mirando todo el lugar, tomando la mano de Ackerman, ambos siguieron mirando toda la vegetación y los peces que nadaban nadando, desde amarillo con violenta, negros, azules, blancos, todos hermosos.

Eren miraba todo con detenimiento y una sonrisa que parecía no querer irse, Levi quien disfrutaba más ver la cara de Eren que los peces parecía más feliz que nunca, tomando la mano del adolescente y hablando con voz suave.

Cuando llegaron hasta un restaurante lleno de Bellas peceras y candelabros, ambos se sentaron en una esquina, comieron lasagna, vino tinto e helado de fresa (el favorito de Eren).

—todo ésto es hermoso Levi, no tenías porque...—dijo eren sonriendo mientras se echaba un poco de helado a la boca.

—esto es solo una muestra, cuando sean mis próximas vacaciones vamos a ir juntos al mar—prometió Levi tomando las dulces manos de Eren depositando en sus nudillos un cálido beso.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sonriendo.

Cuando Levi pagó la comida siguieron con el recorrido al acuario, llegaron hasta uno donde habían tortugas nadando.

Levi se quedó unos segundos parado mirando a los animales, luego miró a Eren quién emocionado tocó el cristal con los dedos.

El Alfa tomó la mano derecha de Eren acercándose a él con suavidad dándole un beso en los labios, todo se quedó quieto, Eren sintió su estómago encogerse, Levi pasó sus manos por las caderas de Eren acercándose más al muchacho, el castaño apretó la camisa del mayor sintiéndo que se iba a desmayar.

Todo se sintió tan perfecto, el ambiente tranquilo y pacífico, ambos se separaron quedándose mirando a los ojos con intensidad, los ojos esmeraldas y los olivos de Levi chocaron.

Eren fue el que dió un paso adelante juntando de nuevo los labios del Alfa con los suyos, sintiéndo de nuevo el placer de aquellos labios, sus respiraciones mezcladas, el sonido de ambos chocando entre sí erizó hasta los bellos del cuello del Omega.

Ambos no podían evitar sentirse en el cielo o en el infierno, tan caliente y cercano.

De nuevo se separaron, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sintió morir, dios...el había besado a Levi, unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Le había parecido asqueroso?

Miró a Levi esperando una explicación de aquel beso, pero todo lo que podía ver eran los labios deliciosos del Alfa, no podía despegar su vista de él.

Suspiró, Levi lo estaba volviendo loco!, Él no era ese tipo de Omega!, ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora?.

Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Levi volvió a tocar sus labios, suavemente, con intimidad y timidez en ellos.

Dios!.

 **Nota de la autora: yei!, Se me metió la inspiración de repente y la aproveché ;u; estoy tan feliz de poder terminar este cap :3 espero que les haya gustado.** **gracias a todos por su apoyo, los amo! En el próximo capítulo les doy las dedicatorias correspondientes! 3.** **Miau** **-july:D.**


End file.
